A Wedding For Life
by Trunks-Goku17
Summary: Trunks and Pan are engaged, they're about to be married but something happens, Trunks isn't sure of his decision now... what will happen? will they get married or not? R&R. ** Final Chap up!!!**
1. Proposal Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ even though I wish I did (. But I do own all the DBZ posters in my room ( and my action figures.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Pan was really excited, ever since Trunks proposed to her, she remembered it as if it was just yesterday…  
  
They were out on a date like they usually went on weekends, they were laughing with each other and talking telling each other things about what happened on their dayz. That was when Trunks grabbed her hand, he kissed it and Pan turned bright red and Trunks blushed as well, you could tell he was pretty nervous, after all it was going to be his first time proposing to someone.  
  
"Pan, you and I have been going out for a while now and I think this is the right time to ask u this…" then he reached into the front pocket from the blue jacket he was wearing, he took out a small black box, and opened it, inside was a beautiful gold ring with a heart diamond in the middle that shined so brightly as if it was the sun itself. Then he said, " Pan.. I-I want you to marry me" Pan stared at the ring in his hand and then at Trunks you could see the happiness in her eyes, they shone so brightly that it gave away the answer for Trunks, and then she gave him a big bright smile and hugged him real tight. Trunks smiled too, and asked her again "well, what do you say?" he still held the ring in his hands, "well, I'll have to think about it Trunks" Pan told him, Trunks had a disappointed look on his face but it didn't last long. "… And I already have, I accept silly, Trunks I accept your proposal, I want to marry you, and I want to have a big happy family!" Pan told him and then Trunks grabbed her hand gently and put the ring on her finger then she got up and hugged him again and then they kissed.  
  
She opened her eyes and stared out the window such a wonderful day it was when it happened and tomorrow, tomorrow was the day when she and Trunks were going to be wed. She kept repeating it to herself. She told her mom and dad and they were both very happy for her Gohan was surprised at first but then he changed expressions and congratulated his daughter, Videl was really happy, finally her daughter was getting married and with a great guy too. Videl along with Pan went out to buy Pan's wedding dress; she was going to wear a beautiful long white dress with a necklace of shiny white pearls.  
  
~*~~ Trunks sat on the couch, you could tell by the look on his face that he was thinking about something. Then Bulma walked in and asked him "Trunks, what's wrong? Look at you just sitting there with nothing but a lost look on your face, you should be happy and excited. Tomorrow's your wedding day with Pan"  
  
"I know mom, I'm sorry its just that… no matter how hard I try I can't be happy, not even with what's going to happen tomorrow" Trunks said, he sat up straight on the couch and looked down. Bulma sat beside him and hugged him "Trunks you're my only son and I want you to be happy, Bra is as happy as can be, she always is but its just so hard to satisfy your happiness now, sometimes you remind me of your father how he is never happy with anything". Trunks smiled at his mom, he didn't know how she did it but she always had a way to make him happy.  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for chap. 1 u guyz, remember to R&R. and remember to try and not give me much flamez plz. ^_^ Gtg lataz(. 


	2. Doubting sensations

OK Chap.2 is up, I hope u all liked the 1st one k. Chap.2  
  
Trunks sat outside on the porch of the Cap. Corp. he then flew to the roof to see the view. It was so relaxing, the birds chirped as they flew by in the sky. He stared down at the city from the roof since the cap. Corp building was pretty tall he got a very good view of the city. Then he just sat there once again, ignoring the view of the city, and just sat there with the same look on his face, he wondered if he was as sure about this, like he was that day when he had first proposed to Pan. They had both been so happy and pan still was but Trunks wasn't, he was completely confused about what he wanted and for some reason, he didn't know why, he was sure about the fact that he didn't want to marry pan anymore. But he didn't want to admit it, he couldn't " It just can't be true, how can I be thinking that" Trunks said to himself. Then he heard someone call his name, he recognized that voice it was his mom's voice "Trunksss.., Truuunks it's time for luuunnch" "I'm up here mom" Trunks yelled from the roof. "what are you doing up there by yourself Trunks" Bulma asked him. " nothing much mom" Trunks told her as he jumped off "I was just here thinking .about stuff you know" "stuff? Oh come on Trunks, I really don't understand why you take me for granted, as I've told you before I'm not dumb. Look I know that you're thinking about tomorrow aren't you?" "Yeah, I guess I am mom. It's just that somehow I don't really know if I want to get married with Pan, mom I need your advice" "Sure Trunks you know I can always give you advice for anything" Bulma told him nicely. "Woman! Where's my food?" Vegeta boasted as he came out the door, "I've been waiting inside for over an hour already and you're here wasting my time by talking to this brat, and after lunch I'm going to go train." "Dad, dad what's all the racket? Why are you going about screaming?" Bra came outside too talking to Vegeta then she said " oh by the way now that you're here I need you to take me to the mall after lunch, ok. After that you can come back home and train all you want," She said and smiled. Vegeta stared at her with a scowl on his face, Bra saw his expression but she just smiled at him, which caused Vegeta's scowl to go away. She knew her father's way, it was as if she controlled him instead of her mom. "Vegeta don't exaggerate, I've only been gone for about 5 minutes you know. And this called 'brat' here is your son who's getting married tomorrow and he needs to talk to me about something very important for your information you know" Bulma told him "Humph, Woman I have no time for you and this brat, and his marriage is of absolutely no concern to me and most of all because that idiot brat is marrying a girl from Kakarott's family" Vegeta yelled at her. "Mom it's ok, we have the whole day to talk, let's just go and you can serve lunch for us" Trunks said calmly. "Yeah mom, plus after lunch dad is talking me to the mall so please hurry and make lunch," Bra pleaded to Bulma. " Oh alright you guyz come on let's go eat lunch" Bulma finally told them.  
  
Chap. 2 is over, don't worry next 1 is coming up soon ( well lataz. 


	3. What's going to happen?

For those of you who liked my story Chap. 3 is now up^_^, Enjoy!  
  
Pan stood smiling in front of her mirror, she was trying on her wedding dress again she just couldn't stop thinking about her wedding. Everyone was so excited about the wedding; Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, Bra his mom, etc. But Vegeta had opposed to Trunks' wedding, all because she had Goku's blood in her, but Trunks' showed her that he did care about her by going up to his father and telling Vegeta that he loved her and noone could change that and Vegeta just had to face the fact that his son was getting married with her, but he never did agree to it and he wasn't planning to either. Pan sighed happily and then Videl walked in her room " Hey mom" pan greeted her mother "Hey hon., I can see by the look on your face that you're really happy about tomorrow", Videl told pan as she sat down on her bed. " Yeah I am mom, I mean tomorrow my dream finally comes true. I-I get married with Trunks mom, I mean can you believe it?! Oh, man this is so exciting!" Pan said with excitement in her voice. "Yeah as a matter of fact it is pan" Videl smiled. "Oh, this feels like a dream, you know" she said "Mm-hmm, well Pan, I wish you the best of luck with your marriage and your father does too, even though he's not here to tell you in person since he's working" Videl told her and then they both started laughing. "Dad was so surprised when he heard of it I can still remember it he was like 'Pan! What did you say?! Who did you say you were marrying?!' haha it was so funny mom " and they both started cracking up. They stayed talking for along time then Videl looked at the clock and it said 7:00pm. "Oh well, Pan it's getting late now and I think you better get some good sleep for tomorrow you know" Videl suggested "Yeah of course, well good night mom" "Good night pan" _________________________________________________  
  
  
  
" Trunks, so you're telling me that you don't want to get married with pan?!" Bulma exclaimed at her son "but what are you saying, I mean y-you proposed to her and all the preparations for the wedding are ready, and now you come telling me that you don't want to get married??" " Mom, it-its just that I don't know, I-I can't explain what's going on in my head mom and-and" Trunks tried to explain to his mom, then Bulma said " Trunks, if your not sure then don't make a mistake by marrying pan if you think that it will be something that you will regret. "Look Trunks the only advice I can give you right now is this; don't hurt yourself or anyone else. I want you to be happy but I also don't want you to hurt pan trunks. Well that's all I can tell you son, just remember if you need anything else just ask. I better get going before Vegeta starts yelling again about the gravity room." " You're right mom. Thanks" Trunks thanked her "Anytime son" Bulma replied then she walked out of the living room and went to the gravity room.  
  
So what will happen at the wedding day? If you wanna know just keep reading, the next chapter will be up soon, and so will the wedding day ^_^ 


	4. Getting prepared for the wedding

Here's the continue to my story, for all of you who have been waiting patiently, well I certainly can't wait till Trunks tells Pan he doesn't love her (that is if It happens, and only I know that D) muahahahahahahaha!!  
  
Chap. 4  
  
"Pan, come on wake up, it's already 9 o'clock, Paan." Videl shook Pan to wake her up. It was already her wedding day and she decided to oversleep. "Mom, just 5 more minutes, will you" Pan pleaded her mom, half asleep. Oh she's just like a little kid, asking me to give her 5 more minutes of sleep, Videl thought to herself as she smiled at Pan who was still sleeping. "Come on Pan, or did you forget today's your wedding day..." Videl kept trying to wake Pan up. My Wedding Day. the words went through Pan's mind her wedding day. "My WEDDING DAY?!! Mom why didn't you say something?!" Pan yelled, as she quickly jumped out of bed and by mistake pushed her mom out of the way and ran into the bathroom without even apologizing. "Well, that went well" Videl said to herself as Pan closed the bathroom door. ~ Pan came out of the shower 10 min. later, she looked at the clock on her table it said 9:20am and it she still had a lot of time left till 'wedding time', it was to take place at 12 noon. She saw her wedding dress lying on the bed; mom probably laid it there, Pan thought, she was still with the towel wrapped around her and a small towel around her hair. She dried her hair off with the blow dryer, then she put on some regular clothes, she was to have her hair done at the salon, then she would come back home and put her dress on. ~~ Bulma sat in the kitchen table, she was looking at an album of pictures they had taken when Trunks was a little kid. She smiled as she saw the pictures of her son and Goten with big grins on their faces, they had alwayz been best friends and alwayz were happy, but now Trunks changed he was never smiling when he was at home he was alwayz with a thoughtful look on his face. Him and Goten still hung out at times and they still had fun, mostly because Goten alwayz took the problems out of Trunks' way and out of his head too. She flipped through more pages and saw pics. Of Vegeta with Bra and also pictures of Trunks and Pan on their dating times, there were many of them; Trunks hugging Pan, Pan giving him a kiss on the cheek, etc. Then out of nowhere a tear ran down Bulma's cheek, Trunks, if only there was some way to bring your happiness back she sighed, not even your wedding makes you happy, instead its making you sad. "Mom, how does my dress look?" Bulma's thoughts were all broken by Bra who came yelling down the stairs asking her mom how her dress was. She was wearing a long, tight red dress that had rose designs all over it and was open from the back. She also had red matching high heels; her blue hair came loose down below her shoulders and had a red headband tied around her head. "Bra, wow you look fantastic" Bulma complimented her "really? Dad said it was an ugly dress that looked like it had been covered in blood," Bra said as she looked at her dress. "That Vegeta, he can never find anything nice to say, look just ignore your father he's in a bad mood today" Bulma tried to convince Bra that her dress looked nice. Then Trunks came down the stairs in his black suit with a black tie, both Bulma and Bra looked up at him as he came down. "Trunks, nice suit" Bra said as he came down, "uh thanks Bra" Trunks responded. "Uh, Trunks can I talk to you son?" Bulma asked him "Sure mom" Trunks told her "well I'm Gonna go upstairs and see what dad is going to wear, see you guyz later" Bra said as she went back upstairs. Bulma sat on the couch and Trunks sat beside her. "So mom, what's shaking? What did u want to talk to me about?" Trunks asked his mom trying to sound cheerful even though you could see by the tone of his voice that he wasn't happy. "Trunks, are you sure you want to get through with this marriage? Remember what I told you yesterday, look its best that you're happy with what you do Trunks, don't hurt yourself but also don't hurt anyone else ok" Bulma told him, she was very concerned about him. "I know mom and I know I'm making the right decision," Trunks told her sounding sure of himself. "Well, I hope you are son" Bulma said as she smiled, then she got up and walked away.  
  
Will Trunks make it to the altar or will he cancel the wedding?? Only I know that muahahaha (I love my Evil laugh), so if you want to find out keep reading, the chap. Will be posted soon. 


	5. The Vegeta problema success

Alright for those of you who have been waiting. chap. 5 is now up! The continue. if you're still anxious to know what will happen here's some advice: chill! Now remember that only I know what will happen, if Trunks will marry Pan or not, and of course I'm not telling! Muahahahahahahaha!! :D well enjoy! Chap.5  
  
~~ "Pan you look fabulous" Gohan said as Pan walked down out of her room. She was ready, her dress was on; with her shoes and gloves, her hair was done in a flower bun and the veil was on top of it. "Wow, pan, I'm shocked, looks like they finally managed to put makeup on you" Videl joked. "Haha mom, very funny" Pan told her sarcastically "plus the only reason I had makeup put on was because today is my wedding" Pan said as a smile formed across her face at the word 'wedding'. "Well Pan we better get going, the car's all ready and we better go now so that we won't be late." Gohan said. "Right dad" Pan told him. How I wish you would be here for pan's wedding dad, it would have been really great if you could've made it Gohan thought to himself, he really missed his dad, it had been so long since Goku sacrificed himself to grant that last wish to the dragon. Gohan held back his pain for his father, after all whenever Goku was on earth Gohan never spent much time with him because alwayz something happened, Gohan walked to the car and saw that Videl and pan were waiting for him impatiently. So then they all went inside the car and drove off. ~* " Woman, I refuse to go to that brat's wedding crap," Vegeta told Bulma. "Vegeta you're going whether you like it or not, Trunks is your son and you need to be at his wedding" Bulma tried to convince Vegeta but he kept refusing. "Fine Vegeta, you don't have to go, but since your staying I do have to tell you something. the gravity room is out of order so there's no point of staying here to train without a gravity room" Bulma said as she grinned at Vegeta. "What?! What do you mean the gravity room is out of order, woman? Can't you fix it?" Vegeta yelled at Bulma "Well Vegeta don't you recall breaking it while training yesterday? And yes I can fix it. But. I won't unless you go to the wedding" Bulma said sounding satisfied because she knew that Vegeta was finally going to give in and go to the wedding. Vegeta growled and mumbled something under his breath and went upstairs to change his clothes into something more comfortable (and if you're wondering no he's not wearing a suit, because there is no way this Saiyan prince would ever agree to that ^_^). ~ Trunks came downstairs with Bra, they were talking about where Trunks would spend his honey moon, and Bra was excited just thinking about where she would go for her honeymoon, Trunks smiled lightly not wanting to let his little sister know that he was having trouble with the wedding. Bulma sat on the couch waiting for Vegeta to come downstairs and heard Bra's voice as she kept talking to Trunks. "Trunks, son, you look very nice with that suit on" Bulma told him trying to cheer him up with a compliment. "Thanks mom, well I guess we better be going now so that we won't be late", Trunks said, "No not yet, we still have to wait for dad" Bra said cutting Trunks off, "What? Dad's going?" Trunks asked shocked knowing that his father was going to his wedding after he had resented it. "Well yeah, but I found a way and convinced him so that he would be present, after all he is your father Trunks and I know it would make you really happy to have him there" Bulma said smiling at him. "Thanks mom, it really would make me happy him being there and all" and this time Trunks was serious, having his father at his wedding did cheer him up, after all Vegeta was alwayz too busy for Trunks. Everyone then turned to see Vegeta coming with his regular clothes on. "Well finally you're done dad", Bra said as she saw her father coming towards her. Vegeta stared at her and said, "let's go, I have no time for this" then he walked away by himself, and everyone followed after him.  
  
Ok, ok I know you're tired of waiting, but soon it will pay off, I just made it longer to torture you!! Muahahahahahahaha!! Err.. Ok. Well anywayz remember R&R! Ok well, chap.6 is soon to be posted! Lataz! 


	6. The wedding Day

We are now at the wedding... and that all I'm saying, haha!  
  
Chap 6.  
  
Trunks arrived at the church first, the church was tall; it was white and had a big cross in the front. "Wow" Bra said as she got out of the car. Vegeta was still mad because Bulma made him come, he had been mad throughout the whole ride. They walked inside and found it covered with white flowers at the edge of every bench (or seat w/e). They also saw ChiChi, Goten, Ox king, and Parisu (Goten's girlfriend), and a whole bunch of other people that worked at Cap. Corp. Bulma walked over to them and led Vegeta with her too. "Hey Trunks, Bra, you're early" Goten said as he walked towards Trunks and Bra, he was wearing a gray suit of which he said that ChiChi made him wear, with Parisu by his side, she was wearing a long yellow dress and her hair was tied in a bun with a yellow ribbon tied on to it. "Yeah we didn't want to be late, hey Parisu, oh is Pan here yet?" Trunks asked him. "Hi Trunks" Parisu said back. "Nope, she's not her yet" Goten answered cheerfully "it's really great that you guyz are getting married, because then me and you will be like family- in-law" "Yeah, now that I think about it you're right Goten" Trunks said. "I think it's great also that you're getting married" Parisu told him " Yeah isn't it?" Bra joined in the conversation. Her and Parisu started talking about how their weddings would be and what they would be wearing. As they walked off Trunks and Goten stayed talking also as other people came. ~~ "Well Pan we're here" Gohan said as he looked down below, outside the window. "Yeah finally!" Pan agreed and she too stared outside the window. Videl landed in front of the big church and she and Gohan got out. Everyone that was in/outside the church turned to see the bride. Gohan opened the door for Pan and she stepped out, he held her hand as she came out. Gohan walked with Pan arms locked and Videl walked beside them. Trunks along with Goten stood inside and saw as Pan walked in along with Gohan and Videl. Videl parted with them and walked to where Bulma and ChiChi were. They walked down the hall towards Trunks, Goten who was standing beside him stepped back and met with Bra and Parisu once again. Gohan left Pan and she stood in front of Trunks, he smiled and took her arm, Pan gave him a big smile and they both walked down toward the altar. ~ Trunks, I really hope you're doing the right thing in marrying Pan. Son, please make the right decision, all I want is your happiness, know that please Bulma thought, she hoped that Trunks wasn't doing this just to make Pan happy. She really only wanted Trunks happiness and didn't want to hurt anybody by wanting that. Vegeta stood beside her and though to himself that brat, I can't believe that he's going to disgrace our family by marrying a Saiyan with low level blood, a descendant of Kakarott, rrgh! How dare he disgrace my blood! Vegeta gave a small growl to himself. Bulma heard it, she knew what was going on in his head, there was no way that he wanted Trunks to marry Pan, her being Goku's granddaughter and all. Bulma could see though that Gohan, Videl, ChiChi and the rest were really happy for their wedding, and Bulma would hate if Trunks were to disappoint them all.  
  
Oooooh, looks like something's getting better :D, will Trunks accept or will he not?? What will happen what??! Well like alwayz you have to wait, sry for making you wait, but of course it's my job to torture you! Muahahahahahahaha!! Err. w/e, well anywayz I gtg, so Lataz. Oh Yeah I almost forgot plz R&R ^_^ 


	7. Trunks' decision

Ok now for those of you who have been waiting anxiously.. Trunks' Decision. will he or will he not... that is the question.  
  
I need to do this I have to, all these people are here, I have to Trunks fought with himself telling himself that he had to marry Pan now. Pan looked real happy she had a big grin across her face. They both kneeled before the priest; "Kame, bless these two that have come to join in marriage, let them be happy, let them be peaceful and let them enjoy a great life with each other, thank you lord for listening amen" "Amen" everyone else said after him. "Now, let's get on with this shall we, " Pan Son do you take Trunks Briefs to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold till death do you part?" He asked her "Yes, I do" Pan said without hesitating, the priest nodded and turned to Trunks "Trunks Briefs do you take Pan Son to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold till death do you part?" The priest asked him. I have to do this, I have to, I've went to far not to, Trunks was clouded with thoughts I can't just say no, but I don't love her, no what am I saying if I didn't love her then why would I ask her to marry me?, because you did then but not anymore, NO! I still do, no I don't... I don't love her, but I can't leave her standing here Trunks stood there sweat running down his cheek. "Trunks Briefs do you take Pan Son to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold till death do you part?" The priest asked him again. Trunks remember son, I just want you to be happy, and I don't want you to hurt Pan, but I do want you to do what will make you happy without causing anyone any harm. Trunks remembered what his mom had told him mom's right, I don't want to hurt anyone but I also can't let myself suffer. "Trunks Briefs do you take Pan Son to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold till death do you part?" The priest asked him again for the third time. " Huh?" Trunks asked, he finally regained conscience of where he was "uuh, oh.." "Trunks Briefs do you or do you not take Pan Son to be your lawfully wedded wife," the priest asked getting annoyed because Trunks hadn't answered yet. "Trunks... What's wrong?" Pan asked him quietly. "I...I'm sor- I'm sorry but I can't. I'm really sorry Pan" Trunks said quietly then he ran out and flew away. "Trunks!!" Goten yelled and ran after him. "Goten wait" Parisu yelled after him "Stay here I'll be back," He told her "Goten where do you think your going mister?!" ChiChi yelled at him "Don't worry mom, I have to go after Trunks" Then he flew off ~ "Trunks" Pan said quietly to herself as a tear ran down her cheek. Videl and Gohan ran to her and tried to comfort her. Everyone else just stood there silently and soon everyone started murmuring to each other. "I cannot believe Trunks would do that, oh I thought he knew better" ChiChi told Bulma "what is wrong with that son of yours Bulma?" "I don't know" Bulma answered but she did know, she then walked over to where Pan was. She saw that she was in tears now "Pan, I-I'm really sorry about this. Trunks he-I really don't know what was going on in his mind right now Pan" Bulma said, she felt really sorry for Pan, for the pain that Trunks inflicted in her. Even though Bulma knew what was going on she would've never guessed that Trunks, her son, would leave Pan at the altar. ~~ "Trunksss! TRUNKS WAIT UP!" Goten yelled flying after him. Trunks heard him and turned to see Goten and stopped. "Goten... what are you doing here?" Trunks asked him in a low voice. "Trunks what just happened back there? Why'd you run off like that? I mean y-you just left Pan at the altar and ran off" Goten questioned him. "You wouldn't understand Goten" Trunks said with his head down. "Trunks I'm your friend, I can understand jut try me" Goten said sure of himself. "You're right. Goten I. I don't know how to start" Trunks said. "Just start however you want" Goten told him trying to help him out. "Ok, Goten the reason why I left was because...I. I don't love Pan anymore" Trunks said with a sad tone. "What?! What do you mean you don't love her anymore, do you mean you just fell out of love with Pan??" Goten asked confused. "See I told you you wouldn't understand" Trunks told him in a normal voice. "No, I understand I just don't understand how someone can fall out of love when your completely in love with them at first" Goten said stupidly. Trunks stared at him dumbfounded "Goten, if you can't understand that then how can you understand what I'm saying?!" Trunks asked almost yelling "Huh? What do you mean?" Goten asked him more confused than ever. Trunks smiled at Goten's stupidity and then told him "Goten yesterday I was thinking about my marriage with Pan. and I was having doubts about it. "At first I couldn't understand what I was feeling, I kept fighting with myself that I loved Pan when my other side was saying that I didn't love her." Trunks paused while Goten stood in the air looking at Trunks then he continued with his story "I still wasn't sure then until my mom talked to me. She told me that she wanted me to be happy, but also that she didn't want me to hurt anyone either, so I thought that if I married Pan without loving her I would hurt myself and her also, because if she was to find out that I didn't love her she would be deeply hurt" Trunks finished his story. "I understand now Trunks." Goten said this time really understanding what Trunks told him.  
  
So now that Trunks has made his decision what will befall upon him?? Err. ok that is off the topic, at least I think.0.o. I confuse myself too much. anywho, what will happen now between Pan and Trunks?? Huhuhuhuh?? Stay tuned for more chaps.!! 


	8. Gulityness approaches

"Hey Trunks, I better get going, mom is probably worried about me not being home already" Goten told Trunks. They had been gone for almost 3 hours already. "Yeah you're right Goten, I wouldn't want you getting in trouble with ChiChi because of me anyhow" Trunks said. "Well what about you? Aren't you heading home? Will you be ok here?" Goten asked him, not wanting to leave Trunks by himself. " No, I'm gonna stay here, I need sometime to myself anyhow Goten" Trunks told him as he stared off into the sky. "Well ok Trunks, if you say so, well I guess I'll see you later then" Goten said, as he started to raise himself into the sky. Trunks nodded in response. Then Goten flew off, Trunks watched as he disappeared into the sky. He then sat down on the ground and started to think. ~*~ Pan laid on her bed, her face in her pillow, crying. Her door was locked; she wouldn't let anyone talk to her. Trunks. why? Trunks why?! She thought to herself I should've never let myself be fooled! This is all my fault. She yelled to herself "MY FAULT!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, she sad, and mad at the same time, she couldn't hold in her tears, she had tried to. ~~ "Trunks... What's wrong?" "I...I'm sor- I'm sorry but I can't. I'm really sorry Pan"~~ She rolled her palm in a fist and punched her mirror, she remembered what happened. Right after Trunks had flew off, she stayed there, she remembered how everyone was trying to help her, they were all around her, but she didn't want them there, she was full with pain and anger at what had just happened. She didn't want to cry, she tried, but it was too painful, and she shredded away in tears. "NO.NO.No.no.no" She said with a loud voice, but then it got lower, until you could hear her no more. "Gohan, what are we gonna do, she's been in her room for hours now, she won't let anyone go in" Videl said in a soft tone. She was worried about Pan, Gohan was too but there was nothing they could do. Bulma, ChiChi, and Bra were in their house. Vegeta had left home, ChiChi sat on the couch jittery, waiting for Goten to get back. "You guyz I'm really, really sorry about this, really I am" Bulma kept apologizing to Videl and Gohan even though they had already accepted her apology and they knew that Trunks hadn't meant to hurt Pan. They understood. "It's ok Bulma, don't worry" both Videl and Gohan told her again. "It's just that, I can't stay calm knowing that Pan is in there in tears crying because of Trunks, I mean he's my son and I take blame for this, I-I just can't." Bulma was very stressed right now. "Mom, calm down, please calm down" Bra tried to help her mother calm down. "How can I calm down when." Bulma kept talking "It's ok Bulma" Videl interrupted her "Where is Goten??" ChiChi asked anxiously, Goten still hadn't arrived. "Don't worry mom, I'm positive that he'll be here soon" Gohan assured her "Oh I hope you're right Gohan" ChiChi said more calm. Then the door opened and Goten walked in "Goten!" ChiChi exclaimed as he walked in, she ran to him and hugged him. "Goten where have you been, I've been worried sick" "It's ok mom, I was with Trunks," He told her. "With Trunks? Is he ok? When will he be coming back?" Bulma asked uneasily.  
  
"Yeah he's ok, he said that he would come back later, that he needed some time alone" Goten told her. "Who would've ever thought that Trunks would ever do that?" ChiChi asked. "Nobody did not even me," Goten answered. Everyone else also nodded in agreement except Bulma, because she knew what had been going through Trunks' mind earlier. 


	9. Back home

Finally I've been able to update, with school starting and my big sis alwayz hogging the comp, I was finally able to get some time in! yay! ppl, yay! And now I present for those of you who have been still waiting impatiently. what happens after Trunks leaves.  
  
Chap. 9  
  
A whole day had gone by and there had still been no news about him, he had been gone since Goten had left him alone. Trunks, where are you?? Bulma thought to herself, she was sitting in her living room worried about Trunks. It was already midnight and she was sitting in the living room waiting for him to arrive, Vegeta wasn't worried at all, at least he hadn't shown any signs of concern. " Humph, That brat can take care of himself woman, I don't even know why you worry" Vegeta kept saying. " He may not matter to you Vegeta, but to me he does!" Bulma kept replying, to him. Oh Trunks, please come back. Bulma kept thinking to herself, filled with worry. Trunks laid in a meadow field, he was staring up at the sky, looking at the stars, they seemed to relax him and make time fly by. He was thinking about what had happened earlier, at the altar, the way he had just left without saying anything. " Hmm, mom's probably real worried about me, Bra too. maybe I should go back home. but then again maybe I should wait awhile, plus dad might start yelling at me for going home so late." He thought about what he should do, and as he thought his eyes got heavy, he was tired from thinking all day. There was a small breeze and Trunks' hair blew into his face, he brushed it away from his eyes and looked at the sky one last time. The light of the moon shone in his eyes, then slowly he closed them and fell into a deep sleep. Videl walked inside Pan's room, she had finally fell asleep, she covered Pan with the blanket, she also noticed that Pan had tears in her eyes, she was crying in her sleep. " Pan" she whispered, Videl hated seeing Pan so sad, after all she was her daughter, her only daughter. " is she asleep?" Gohan asked as he walked inside Pan's room. " Yeah, she's asleep. Gohan, I really don't like seeing her like this" Videl said in a sad tone. " Neither do I Videl, but remember that we shouldn't blame Trunks for this" Gohan told her " I know. you know what? I blame myself for this-" " no, what are you saying?" Gohan asked cutting her off " I should've never agreed to this wedding, I mean after all Trunks is 14 yrs. older than Pan, I should've known that something like this would've happened Gohan" Videl told Gohan " no, no Videl it's not your fault, it's noone's fault, if we would've opposed to her wedding the same thing would've happened, can't you see Videl that things happen for a reason, this wedding was never meant to be, but we didn't know that, no one did" Gohan told her, trying to help her from blaming herself. Videl looked at Gohan, she stared at his eyes and realized that he too felt very hurt for how Pan was, she also realized that he was saying the truth. She nodded and said " You're right Gohan, the wedding was never meant to be but like you said noone knew that. Well let's just leave Pan sleeping" Videl told him, now sounding more cheerful. " Right" Gohan agreed, and they both left Pan's room.  
  
So chap.9 was really short. well better for you guyz, less reading :P, anywho, the final chapter, is close, the ending. you know at times endings are sad. well to get you guyz excited :D Trunks arrives at Pan's house tomorrow and then she. hey wait a minute.. I'm not supposed to tell you anything! Man. I almost fell for it.Hehe.oh well, anywayz remember R-n-R^_^ 


	10. A friendship renewed

Well peeps, looks like the last chapter is finally up, so it took like 2 months. And yes i have an excuse, it's cuz i thought i had alreday updated this chap. and i found out i didn't so then i had to look for it on my comp. i found it and lost it again and i totally forgot about it till now:D. But as you see now it's up so don't be mad :p. Well Enjoy!  
  
  
Chap.10- A Meaningful Friendship..  
  
Trunks woke up from his sleep, he stretched and looked at his watch and saw that it was 7 o'clock; he had slept the whole night.   
  
" Oh man, I better get going," he said to himself as he yawned, then he got up and flew off. He was heading towards Pan's house first, he had to go there and talk to her.  
  
**** **** ***** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** **** **** ***** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** **** **** ***** **** ***** ****** ******* ******   
Pan woke up too, her eyes were red from all the crying, she got up and went to the bathroom, and she splashed water in her face.  
  
" Today's a new day, and there's a lot to live for in this life" She said to herself, as she looked at the mirror, and then she closed her eyes and smiled at herself. She took her towel and went inside the shower. She stayed in for about 20 min. when Videl knocked on the door.  
  
" Pan are you in there?" she asked her.  
  
" Yeah mom, its me" Pan answered through the shower.  
  
" Oh ok" Videl told her back, she smiled as she walked away, she was happy that Pan had got up, she would've expected Pan to stay in her room for weeks but she didn't. Then again Pan was surely not going to let this ruin her, if none of Pan's past battles and Goku's leaving didn't, then this would surely not overcome her.  
  
"How's Pan?" Gohan asked as Videl came to the living room  
  
" She's better" Videl answered smiling, Gohan smiled also knowing that his daughter was going to be fine.  
Pan got out of the shower and dressed, she put on a red shirt and some blue baggy pants; she still liked the style no matter what people told her. Then she brushed her hair and left it loose, then she walked out to the living room to where her parents were.  
  
" Hi pan" she heard a familiar voice say, she looked up and saw Trunks.  
  
" What are you doing here?!" she asked him in a mad voice   
  
" I came to talk to you," he told her  
  
" Well then I guess you're wasting your time" she told him trying to control her anger, then she looked around   
  
" Where's my mom and dad??" Pan asked puzzled, she was positive that they had been in the living room, she kept looking around.  
  
" Don't worry they went out, they left when I came, they said that we needed room to talk this out and they would be back once we're done" Trunks said  
  
" Well, looks like we're already done, so bye" Pan firmly told him, she turned around and started to walk off  
  
" Wait Pan please" Trunks grabbed her arm, " please let me explain" Trunks said pleadingly  
  
" Explain what Trunks? That you left me at the altar in front of everyone?? In front of my parents, your parents, and our friends?? Is that what you want to explain? Do you have an idea how humiliated I felt?! Well do you?!!" She yelled at him, as much as she wanted to control herself she couldn't she held her head down and yelled "Damn You Trunks!!" she launched towards him punching him in face, Trunks hit the ground as he was getting up he saw that Pan's eyes were watery, then she bursted out in tears.  
  
" Trunks, I-I loved you, when you asked me to marry you it was the happiest moment of my life! And the worst was yesterday..." Pan said crying.  
  
" Pan I-I'm sorry, I should've broke the wedding before, it's just that-" He was cut off by Pan  
  
" What, You're telling me... thet you should've broken it before??! What happened? Trunks, what happened?!" she said as she sobbed   
  
" I-I fell out of love" Trunks said softly as he looked down, tears rolled down his cheek as well. Pan looked at him and saw him crying too, she felt what he was feeling, she somehow understood why he did what he did, she didn't know how but she just did. She put her hand in Trunks cheek and said  
  
"I understand," She told him as she wiped the tears off his face, Trunks looked up at her.  
  
" You do?" He asked confused  
  
"Yeah, I don't know how but I just do, Trunks you and I have been friends for a long time and I know you enough to know your feelings" Pan told him as she wiped her tears as well.  
  
" Friends……" Trunks whispered, he knew that friends were all they were meant to be.  
  
" Yeah friends" Pan said as another tear came down   
  
"Just friends…" she said softly, and then they hugged.  
  
" We should've just stayed as friends, its all we were meant to be Pan, I'm sorry that all this ever happened" Trunks told her sadly.  
  
" It's ok Trunks, you're right" She told him as she smiled and wiped away all her tears and Trunks' too.  
  
"We'll be fine now that we have all this cleared up, won't we?" She told him sounding cheerfully. He nodded and said  
  
"Yeah we'll be just fine" and they hugged one last time before Trunks left, after all he had to go home to talk to his mom, but what was the most important was finally solved, he and Pan were now back to normal.  
  
And the end.... ok, ok i know, the ending might have been corny(hehe) guess i've been watching too much Yu-Gi-Oh :p.   
So Tea got to me...maybe... Well it all depeneds on you guyz, did u like my fic or not? plz say you did^_^. And if you're wondering... yes i made this b/cuz i'm not a T/P fan. B/Cuz Trunks is mine!!mine i tell ya!!  
WEll R&R^_^ Lataz! 


End file.
